The Ultimate Betrayal
by HPtwilightfanatic62442
Summary: This story takes place at the end of New Moon. You will have to read it to find out what it is about but if you like Jacob you might not like this story. This is my first Fanfic ever so be easy on me! Thanks
1. Chapter 1 Reflections

**The Ultimate Betrayal**

**By: Taylor Gillie**

**HPtwilightfanatic62442**

**Chapter 1:Reflections**

I listened to the rain pouring on the roof of my second floor bedroom. The rhythmic sound usually left me restless but tonight I felt like it was lulling me to sleep like the rhythm of the song written for me by Edward so many months ago. Although in a stupor I heard a faint creaking from outside my window.

I arose with fear and at once I flew to the window to see what had made the softness beyond my room. I was assessing the tree and yard in front of the house when I noticed that the window latch was in the unlocked position. I immediately locked the window even though the simple security would not withstand to the strength of whatever could be out there.

Horror ran up my spine as my mind fed me images of myself locking the window the night before. A faint noise caught my ears as I listened intently for the cause of the unlocked window. I couldn't tell if the disturbance came from inside my safe room or from outside in the damp air of the night.

I listened for at least ten minutes to the utter silence of my room. I surveyed my room seeing my bed which any other night would have contained me and Edward. Tonight of course he was nowhere to be found because of the misunderstanding earlier over Jacob. I couldn't understand his irrational fear of the thought of Jacob hurting me.

So of course I had to screw things up by going behind his back this morning. It felt like it happened so long ago but in reality it was only this morning. I held back my tears at the thought of Jacobs face as he answered the door.

"Hey Jacob" I said almost too enthusiastically.

"What are you doing here" he said with a hostile tone.

"I haven't seen you in so long Jacob, I've missed you"

"This can't work, it just can't Bella, you have to make a choice."

He said it as thought he hadn't even heard what I just said

"Why can't you just live with the fact that I'm in love with Edward. I know you can't be friends with him but I don't understand why we can't still be friends, you promised."

"It can't work, we are sworn mortal enemies and the lines drawn between us are very clear, I know that you would choose Edward in a heart beat and I've made peace with that, your presence is only making it that much harder. I will always love you, I only wish you could love me as unconditionally as I do."

The words ate away at me and as he finished his words tears flooded from my eyes

"I am certain of the path you will take; you want to be a part of their family. If you decide to take that path our fates will be sealed and I will never be able to see you again."

The words made me shiver uncontrollably and wished for anything for him to wrap his arms around me but I knew it would never happen. His warm touch was a strong contrast to Edwards icy skin and I couldn't imagine a world without either.

"I want more than anything to be a Cullen and I'm so sorry that it has to happen like this" I said trying as hard as I could to put what I was trying to say out of my head, saying what was on my mind would only make the conversation that much harder. I was trying to end the pain by also ending the conversation. I wanted to try and convince him that it would work but I knew that he would never understand my childish logic.

"Goodbye Jacob" I said for the last and final time

"I love you Bella, I wish you could know how much I feel for you. One day you will be mine; I can't sit by watch you be sentenced to an eternity of damnation."

The conversation took a sharp turn for the worse and for that one second I felt scared for my life. His intense stare and strong emotions combined to give a feeling of pure evil. I knew this wasn't the Jacob I knew from a year ago this wasn't my Jacob. I walked away afraid to turn my back to the Jacob I would never see again. Although he was a changed beast I knew the sweet and caring Jacob I once knew was in there.

As I drifted back to the real world I turned to face the window. I opened it to let the cool damp air fill my lungs and take away the pain of saying goodbye to Jacob. I knew opening the window wasn't the smartest idea but I couldn't see how the miniscule piece of glass could protect me from razor sharp teeth and the unquenchable taste for blood that I knew was in my enemy's eyes.

For a second I almost felt remorse for the unbeating yet broken heart of Victoria, I couldn't imagine what I would do to anyone that had killed Edward. I would surely act as Victoria had and I don't know if I could blame her.

I felt silly for thinking that as soon as I thought it, Victoria was trying to kill me! Not only kill me but torture me to death! I felt the all too familiar feeling of bitter coldness and the unimaginable sense of fear. I wanted to sleep in order for it to release me from my fear and pain.

As I closed the window I was afraid the noise it would make would wake Charlie. Like a Band-Aid I closed the window as fast as possible in order to minimize the noise. As I pulled the window to a close I saw the reflection of fire in the window and at first I was caught off guard to what it was, but I soon realized my worst nightmares where now a reality and I would be alone for the last horrific moments of my life.


	2. Chapter 2 Fire and Vengeance

**Chapter 2:****Fire and Vengeance**

My heart was racing with blood, I felt and almost wished that I would explode. The unimaginable torture ahead of me made me scream for mercy.

"NO PLEASE!" I screamed

She inched forward

"PLEASE, PLEASE" I was grabbing my sides, gasping for breathe. I knew at any moment I just might die of fright and then Victoria would be left with nothing. I was helpless; I waited for someone to save me, Edward, Jacob, Charlie! I knew at once that Charlie was dead, that is why he wasn't coming to save me. Edward and Jacob where both mad at me for stupid reasons and I knew at that very moment I was going to be left to die.

"please" I said sobbing pathetically, laying on the floor of my bedroom I watched in utmost horror as Victoria said nothing and did nothing. Maybe she really was waiting for me to die of fright. Maybe she was just enjoying herself so much that she was frozen with joy. Whatever it was it frightened me and I wished nothing less than to be invisible.

As the minutes seemed to turn into hours Victoria finally spoke. Her words where like liquid beauty except that they where full of fire and vengeance that also seemed to match her appearance. She wished nothing more than to watch me cry and writhe and pain and I could tell that just from her gaze.

She suddenly turned and sat in the chair that was most often occupied by Edward. She looked into my eyes.

"You have made my existence a hell" she said with authority that suggested she had complete and utter control over me.

"you are the reason I have not only lost my one and only love, you have made me endure werewolves and pain of the hardest kind just to get to you. This could have been so much easier you know, you could have just come to me and you would never have had to deal with the pain of losing Jacob or anything. I could have saved you from the gaping whole inside; I could have saved you from every imaginable pain."

The words she where saying where so untrue I couldn't even believe them. The thought of dieing without fulfilling the last few amazing months was unimaginable and I was glad that she had caught up to me later rather than sooner.

"I'm going to put your dear Edward through the same pain that he put me through when he killed my beloved JAMES!" she said his name as if it burnt the very core of her being, I could tell that she was hurt more than I could have ever of foresaw.

She rose from the chair and hissed at me with her venom coated teeth glinting in the little light given by the moon. I knew the pain would come in short but painful outbursts and I knew I was not ready for it.

She was there above me before I had even suspected she had moved. She kicked me square in stomach with all of her monstrous strength. I knew I must be dead, the pain rolled over me in sheets of agony. I could hear Edwards voice faintly saying "It wont end like this." His reassuring was my only hope and my only strength. Victoria dragged me by my hair up off the hard floor onto my bed. Without any warning I found strength and I reached out and dug my nails into the skin of her icy granite face.

She acted as if my fingers had just barely grazed her cheek. She was shocked but not because of pain put at the fact that I had some fight left in me. She laid me on the bed and proceeded to pummel me with all of her force. Her sharp nails dug deep into my pale fragile skin and I could feel the blood pouring out of me.

Victoria sense of self control was greater than I expected. I expected her at the first sight of blood to come straight at my neck and end my life for once and for all. Surprisingly Victoria kept attacking with fiery passion. After her first punch I could barely feel a thing. My whole body was bruised and scraped and I was numb from head to toe.

The enjoyment of beating me was lost eventually and through my swollen eyes I watched as her perfect teeth drifted toward my supple neck. I could feel the tip of her teeth touch my skin and with a crash I heard my window break and something fly towards Victoria pinning her against the wall. My life was saved and I was forever grateful, but to who? My savior was nameless for now.


	3. Chapter 3 Savior

**Chapter 3:Savior**

All I heard was a deep thud, the thud of Victoria's body slamming against the wall. I heard scraping and dragging but no screaming or any sound of a fight. My savior must have been very strong. I thought of how strong he must have had to be in order to take down a vampire consumed with revenge.

My eyes where swollen shut and my whole body was limp from the pain of Victoria's attack, I waited for what felt like an eternity for a sound of someone or something but whoever fought Victoria had taken her away and left me alone. The light smell of smoke filled my nostrils and within seconds I had been lifted of the bed and whisked away. As soon as his ice cold skin touched mine I knew who had saved me, who else but my one and only love, Edward.

At the moment I wished nothing more than to kiss him as hard and passionately as I could, but that would have to wait for a more appropriate time. His touch soothed my pain but I was still aching all over. I figured he was taking me to his house to see Carlisle who would be able to restore me to my health. Edward was running as fast as he could to get me to his house safely. In my condition I was worried about intruding on the Cullen household because at the moment I was covered in gaping gashes. I wondered how Jasper would react, thoughts of my 18th birthday drifted through my head and I wanted nothing more than to fall asleep in my savior's arms.

Within minutes we arrived at the once abandoned Cullen home. I knew that Jasper had already left, they where waiting for me thanks to Alice. I was laid on the family sofa and without even a word I could feel a light tugging on my arm where Carlisle was stitch me up.

"These are some pretty nasty cuts" he said casually.

My mind swarmed with the horrifying images of the last hour. I was so grateful for Edward; once again I was alive because of him. I wondered how long now it would be before we got married. The thought seemed unreal to me but it would become reality in probably less than a year. After the wedding I would go off on a romantic honeymoon and on that honeymoon would be when I would make Edward change me. The thought of being with Edward for the rest of eternity brought a tear to my eye.

"Am I hurting you?" asked Carlisle

"I'm fine" I replied

I would have to pay the heftiest price of all but I would be with my one and only forever. Edward held my hand and I leaned over and kissed the back of his. The coldness of his hands made my lips tingle and at this my teenage mind began to daydream about the life I would lead with Edward. The aching pain and the daydreaming combined to form a narcotic that drifted me to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Only Dreaming

**Chapter 4: Only Dreaming**

The sound of panting filled my ears, the panting I was hearing sounded rough and raspy. I was running through the woods. The only time I had ever gone that fast was on Edwards back but I could tell that from my point of view I was the one who was running.

Trees whizzed by in a blur and everything I saw was so familiar.

"I think I've been here" I kept saying to myself.

I kept running and I didn't know why. In the distance I saw something beyond that grove of trees I knew I saw something. I saw it again but this time closer, behind a patch of bushes to my right. Everything happened so fast, I caught sight of one of the objects. I knew what they where now.

"Jacob" I screamed in my head but I didn't make a sound.

Why where Jacob and all of the other werewolves doing this. They where running from tree to tree as if trying to hide from me and then as if they finally realized it was me they all ran at me at once. For a second I was terrified but I don't know why. To any other person the sight of four werewolves running straight at them would have made them scream for mercy. I knew them and they would never hurt me.

"Where is Jacob?" I asked, but once again I didn't make a sound. It was if I couldn't talk.

At once they all changed back into there human form. They all stood naked in the harsh glow of the full moon. I tried to avert my eyes but I couldn't do anything, I couldn't shut my eyes, I couldn't turn my head, I couldn't say "put some clothes on." The situation made me feel as if I had turned to stone and the only thing left working was my mind.

A light breeze caught me and I felt a shiver go up my spine. I realized at once that they where not the only ones without clothing. My reaction was to cover myself but I couldn't! Embarrassment overcame me and I could feel the blood rushing to my face. My head uncontrollably looked down and to my horror I realized I wasn't in my body. This was definitely not my body and I immediately recognized the dark skin color and realized I was not in my body but in Jacobs. The reason I couldn't control my movements was because they weren't mine to control.

"We've been looking for you" said Sam.

"Where have you been today?" he asked.

"I was upset over a talk I had with Bella this morning" the voice of Jacob seemed to echo within me and I could tell from his answer that he knew that there was no point in lying about what had upset him today.

"I can't live without her" Jacob said. Once again his statement surprised me

"Well I don't see how there is any way that you can be with her the way you are and the way her boyfriend is." Sam's words made me somewhat angry for some reason

"I know that she would have to choice one or the other and she won't pick me but I have to get her back someway"

"You need to let her go and stick with the pack" Sam said with authority

"I think I have a plan to get her back" his words intrigued me.

"I'm going to kidnap her and take her away from that retched Edward, she may not like it at first but when she is back in my arms she will eventually realize what she has been missing." I couldn't believe what he was saying; whatever he was on was making him crazy. His plan had to be the most ill thought out plan ever but none the less I knew what Jacob was capable of and I was a little worried.

With that my dream was over and I woke stiff and sore, I couldn't lift any part of my body and I thought that if Jacob came in right now and tried to kidnap me I really wouldn't stand a chance. My dream caught me off guard because it was so vivid; it wasn't as much of a dream as it was a vision. Jacob's ill-thought out plan quickly discouraged that but I still had to tell Edward about it.


End file.
